Funny Mishaps In a Storage Room
by Poetic-Drug
Summary: With a guest appearance from Crow JR! ...Rated T for a few naughty themes XD


Me: Ha, another CrowXRuka one-shot :)

Aki: Seriously? This is what, your third DoveShipping fanfiction story now?

Me: Hai :) 'Can't be helped, this is my new OTP (One true pairing :D)

Aki: By the way, when is Logan coming back?

Me: Not sure...she did contact through a phonecall the other day though, saying 'Aki! Kiss Yus-Ass already!'

Aki: *Death glare* Damn...typical Logan...

Me: *Ahem* Aki, disclaimer, please?

Aki:...

Me: FINE! I don't own YGO 5D's, I just own the respective plot. Come on people, we NEED more CrowXRuka fics here!

* * *

><p><strong><em>*~Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: A Momental Goodbye~*<em>**

**_Presents the Spin-Off:_**

**Part Time Mishaps.**

Ruka just sighed deeply, inhaling the familiar aromas of ink, office plants and general office smells. They were not at all appealing to her in anyway, in fact, they were almost sleep-inducing. She stood at the reception desk, in her part-time job's required outfit. The outfit in speaking consisted of a long black pencil skirt, with a white shirt, black tennis shoes-the shoes were optional for choice-, and she had her teal hair in a long braid.

She wiped her forehead for no adequately explained reason, and continued to stack the piles of papers into their assorted files and folders. This was not something she had planned on spending her weekend doing- but having a part-time job for her project would help get her onto honour-roll- something she desperately wanted to achieve.

Ruka was working part time in the company known as 'Funny-Bunny Enterprise', where they got the name from she would never know, however, it was a fairly big business, as they sold various things in Neo Domino City and overseas as well.

But it had to be, the most **BORING **job every created!

She suddenly heard the door opening, and paled at the sight of the person.

"Yo! Ruka!" That voice could only belong to one person-

Crow.

Crow Bloody Hogan.

**Crap**.

"Crow? What are you doing here?" She asked, paling even more. If he leaked what she said about her job...

"Just came to check out this 'ere joint." He told her, as she nodded.

"O-okay..." She stammered, worried about what he may reveal to the senior workers there, whom hated people talking behind their backs about how boring the job was.

" So this is where you work...huh? It 'ain't the most appealing place, is it? I'd have to say, what you told me the other day, I would have to agree with you the-" He was suddenly cut off by Ruka slamming her hand against his mouth, preventing him from saying anymore and leaving him unable to make any noise other than muffled plees to be released..

"Shut it! Are you TRYING to get me fired? Don't you know it's against the rules to complain about your jobs here?" She quietly hissed at him, as she then let him go, as he stumbled back, sweat dropping a little from embarrassment.

"Nah, sorry. Didn't know." He apoligized, as Ruka breathed a heavy sigh of relief, indicating she was okay.

"It's 'kay." She replied.

"So, how you been?" He asked generally, trying to strike up a conversation with the sixteen year old.

"Okay...I guess..." She mused, as Crow tilted his head. He was about to say something, when two other employee's, whom of which Ruka was very familiar with and paled even more, rushed over to their sides, grinning a little to widely for a normal human being.

"Hey Ruka." One of them, with long dark black hair, which stuck out of ends, greeted the sixteen year old. Ruka's originally paled face from earlier returned, as the other girl with short, brown cropped hair smirked evilly.

"And you must be Crow..." She told him, as Crow looked confused.

"Yeah, I'm Crow. And you...are...?" Crow's confusion grew even larger, as Ruka felt like she was about to sink into an unknown abyss below the sea of murky depthness.

"My name is Abukom. And this is my friend, Otes." They greeted. Crow sweat-dropped at their names...were they even normal? He shrugged, as he just put on a smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Ha, yeah. Nice to meet you finally aswell." Otes said, as Crow looked at her oddly.

"Finally meet me...?" However, his question went un-noticed.

"So...are you Ruka's boyfriend?" Crow instantly went red. Ruka fell, anime style, also going red.

"NO! GUYS! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! CROW JUST IS A FRIEND! A FRIEND! F-R-I-E-N-D! TOMODACHI!" She raged, as Crow just slightly backed away due to her out-of-character behaviour. She was normally kind, compassionate, with a little bit of stubborness and teasing, but not over-reacting like this.

Then again, since her brother had left a month ago for the Pro-Leagues, she had acted a little more immature, maybe she no longer felt the need to be motherly. Crow was glad she didn't have to act like a mother anymore- it allowed her so much more freedom.

"Well...let us know how the wedding works out." They both grinned, as Abukom just winked, as they then both left the rather awkward set of friends to themselves.

"Geez! I can't catch a break from those two!" She moaned to herself, as Crow just walked back over to her.

"So...how do they know me?" Crow asked, as Ruka went red and turned away, adding to the orange haired duelists confusion.

"Ahaha! I-I don't know! P-probably from the WRGP or s-something! Ahaha..." She suggested, as Crow just turned away. Ruka took notice of his strange behaviour- he seemed rarther dissapointed about something or other, but both of them quickly shook it off, and let the atmosphere go back to a causual aroma.

"Anyways...isn't it time for you to go back home now?" Crow asked her. Ruka shook her head, much to his surprise.

"No. I have to pack away all these folders upstairs first." She revealed, pointing to about one-dozen folders, which were all piled and stacked up neatly, one against the other. Ruka sighed.

"This is going to take me forever though..." She muttered to herself slightly, before a sudden light-bulb moment hit her square on the head, causing her to click her fingers and smile, much to the added confusion of Crow.

"Crow...," She began, as he looked at her oddly.

"Yes...?" He responded, feeling very freaked out over her sudden change in behaviour.

"I don't suppose you could help me...could you?" She asked, pulling off an inoccent smile, refusing to admit she was anything but lazy, or too weak to carry them all to the storage room upstairs.

"Ruka...I'm not even an employee here!" He argued back, as Ruka tilted her head.

"Oh...sorry..." Some of her eleven year old traits kicked back in, as a wave of guilt suddenly rushed through Crow's body at a high pace, regretting even saying his previous line in the first place.

"Alright..." He told her, as he walked over to where the folders were, and picked eight of them up. Ruka just stared at him wide-eyed, big golden orbs shining with a type of passion, as one question circulated through her head.

"Okay..." She whispered slightly, as she went to pick up the remaining four folders.

Only one thought was playing in her mind, like a broken record on a whim.

_He gave in...after I said sorry...? Did he...feel guilty...?_

* * *

><p>The two young members of society walked toward the open storage room, where numerous files were kept stored in, away from the public. Ruka knew she had to hurry- she was expecting a video call from Rua in about two hours further in that moment in time. So she had to hurry, otherwise she would miss her monthly call with him.<p>

"Is this it, Ruka?" Crow asked, looking midly defeated from the mass and sheer weight of the folders. They were so heavy, Ruka had to take one off of him prior to getting to the storage room door, as she slightly chuckled upon his composture.

"Yeah, this is it. Funny Bunny Enterprises prize...storage room. Fun." Ruka had no pun intented, however, Crow just nodded, not choosing to bother bringing the pun back up into their conversation.

"So...where do these go?"

It was just a simple task, storing folders. As soon as they were finished, they could go out...right?

No. Put BebePanda401 in the wheel for writing this fanfiction, and something is bound to go wrong.

Or right.

Depends how evil she is feeling.

And right now, she is feeling VERY evil.

Ruka suddenly heard the door creek behind her, as the door's lock turned with a 'clicking' sort of sound. Crow went over to the door, and tried to open the handle, but with no avail.

It was locked.

Crow was locked in a storage cuboard...with Ruka.

"It's locked." Crow told her with a sweatdrop. Ruka gasped and her face suddenly went a pale colour, as she recalled a memory that took place earlier that very same day.

* * *

><p><em>-FlashBack-<em>

_"Neh neh, Ruka, look at this." Abukom nagged her, yet again. Ruka, breathing a heavy sigh of defeat, walked over to the persistant girl and looekd at the quiz on the magazing that had been shoved in her face for the past 7 hours._

_"Hai...?" Ruka replied, not really enthusiatic about this kind of thing._

_"We did a quiz, and check this. People like you are more likely to loose your virginity before you are twenty, in a storage room than in a bed." Ruka let out a sweatdrop of humiliation._

_"And-" She was cut off._

_"Ten more times likely if the guy is at least...seven years older than you?" Ruka sunk down even more into the crashing seas of humilation , the waves rocking her back and fourth._

_"Okay...?"_

_"Hey Ruka," Otes asked, whilst Ruka magically got a cup of water from nowehere._

_"Are you gonna have sex with that Crow guy in a storage room?" Otes asked, bored. All Ruka did was spit out her drink, and look at them oddly._

_They were so planning something._

_-End Of FlashBack-_

* * *

><p>All the teal hair girl did, was slightly back away from Crow, whom was still trying to devour the whole situation that he had gotten himself, and Ruka, into.<p>

He was stuck in a storage room, with an eighteen year old girl, whom was now pretty developed, and wearing a pencil skirt.

Enter Crow JR.

Crow's face went red with embarrassment, and he silently thanked Kami* for it being so dark in there, so Ruka could not see his arising change in tempreture.

"U-uh...Ruka...I'm 'gonna go see if there's another do-door...okay?" He stuttered, mentally scolding himself for doing that. Ruka just tilted her head at his odd behaviour, but let it slide, much to the orange haired mans pure and utter relief.

_Did I just freakin stutter? What the hell!_

"Umm...okay." She put on a brave smile, as Crow rushed off, trying to get 'Crow JR', to go down a little, not much moderate success coming his way at that moment in time.

Crow then ran off at a rapid speed, drawing wind into Ruka's hair, as she had to cover her eyes to prevent the dust from going in her going eyes. He ran until he was at the end of the storage room, which to him, was absolutley huge, and hid behind a section of more folders.

_What the HELL is wrong with me? Did Ruka...just turn me ON! _Crow thought to himself.

_I've known her since she was twelve years old for crying out loud! Okay, so she left for a few years with her brother until they were fifteen...but come on! And besides Crow Hogan...when she left...was around the same time...Rina left you. _Crow thought as well, as he then felt himself go down a little, much to the orange haired man's utter relief.

He then noticed a small open door.

Ruka tapped her foot impatiently, as she waited for Crow. She sighed, as she leant against the wall, staring into the inky blackness. There was nothing but papers, papers, and more...you guessed it.

Papers.

Ruka then began to feel sorry for the trees that got cut down.

For freaking PAPERS!

_What is taking Crow so long...? _Ruka's thoughts echoed to herself, as she then heard a paticular noise.

...Music...?

Ruka went through the sheer mass of papers and folders, to see a small light emitting from another room. And then she heard Crow laughing at something.

"Wait...there's another room in here...?" She asked herself outloud, not talking to anyone in paticular. She then approached the door, and saw the most unusual sight, but at the same time, not unusual.

Crow, sitting on the floor with a TV, laughing his head off, surrounded by DVD's. She went in, as she then saw Crow's metallic orbs were streaming out with tears of laughter, probably the affect of laughing too much.

Ruka then looked at the screen, and paled.

It was her, at her eighth birthday party. Doing the macaraina. Wearing a hula costume.

"Crow..." She began to fume, as Crow just stood up.

"Hey R-Ruka! Didn't know ou were suc-such a g-good dancer!" He said between laughs. However, when Ruka began to get flames surging behind her, her fist clenched together.

"Crow...give that damn DVD to me if you know what's good for you..." SHe threatned, as Crow just stuck his toungue out at her, took out the disk and ran off. Ruka would have given chase, if it was not for the DVD package that seemed to stick out.

**_Crow's 5th birthday party._**

Crow laughed to himself, before checking if he still had the one DVD that could bring him his downfall...

Oh crap.

"Ruka! Give me that DVD now!" He declared as he ran into the other room, as he saw Ruka laughing her head off, completley imatating what he was doing earlier. He went red in embarrassment, as he ran toward her, as she pulled out the disk. He then realized-

He had dropped the other one as well.

"You 'gotta catch me first!" She teased, as she ran off back into the dark and paper infested storage part of the room.

The two youths both ran after eachother, making mass amounts of paper fly in the wind. The current leader was Ruka, whom was a surprisingly good runner, even in a pencil skirt and high heels. Crow had to catch up to her somehow- she did get a headstart after all. They then reached metal shelves, where Ruka had climbed up, and she was now sticing her tounge out playfully.

"You can't catch me!" She decleared, as Crow climbed up after her, catching up to her fast.

"Ruka! Give me the damn-whoa!" The whole thing began to shake mysteriously, as Ruka, whom was then behind Crow, began to fall.

"Ruka!" Crow shouted out her name, as he reached for her hand...but they were then both about to be dragged down. Crow, whom was going to land on top of her, wrapped his arms around Ruka, breaking her fall.

***THUMP!***

Ruka slowly opened her eyes, and looked around. Papers had been scattered absolutley everywhere, and were now in complete disaray. And in the midst of all the mess, two figures lay, a more feminine one on top of a masculine one, teal hair sprawled on his broad shoulders. Ruka gasped in embarrassment, as Crow gently opened his eyes.

"You okay...Ruka?" He asked, still in a small amount of pain. Ruka then blinked, and rolled over, so that she was next to Crow.

"Y-yeah." She squeaked as a reponse, as Crow then got up rather quickly, a little _too _quickly, for any human to comprehend.

"Well, that's good. Aha, you need a hand or 'sommat?" He offered a hand to her, as she took the offer, as he pulled her up, the two of them being close yet again.

Suddenly, two figures burst into the door.

"RUKA! WE'LL SAVE YOU!" Abukom charged, as Otes just swirved a key around her fingers.

"OMG! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" She demanded to know, as she glared at Crow. Crow just sweatdropped, as Otes sighed.

"Abukom...this was your idea in the first place." Abukom gasped a little too dramatically.

"HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE ME OF SUCH A DASTERDLY DEED?" She shouted, as Crow and Ruka sweatdropped.

"Shut up, Abukom."

And as the two of them argued...well, one of them arguing, the other just shooting back insults calmly, Ruka and Crow escaped from that hell hole, and walked back.

* * *

><p>"Neh, Ruka." Crow said, causing Ruka to look at him.<p>

"Hai?" She replied.

"Can...you not show that DVD to anyone?" He asked her. SHe gasped a little- why didn't he ask for it back?

"Sure...why not ask for it back though?" She wondered, as he just shrugged.

"I 'dunno. I guess I trust you aload." He revealed, causing Ruka to blush in embarrassment.

"A-ah. Can you not show that DVD to anyone as well? Especially Aki-San..." SHe trailed off. Crow looked at her oddly.

"But I thought you trusted Aki."

"Well...she likes hula dancing..."

"I get it."

"Pinky promise you won't show it to anyone?" She asked, as Crow just grinned.

"You got it." He replied, as they both highfived, gripping eachothers hands tightly.

Pinky Promise.


End file.
